


Visioni fantastiche

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble, double-drabble e flashfic su scene fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

Visioni fantastiche 

Cap.1 La guardiana del sole  
  
  
La giovane sfiorò delicatamente, con il suo scettro, la nuvola, che si tinse di rosso. Il vento le fece ondeggiare intorno al viso le lunghe trecce rosse. I campanelli del suo scettro oscillarono, tintinnando, e il simbolo aranciato a forma di sole che riportava s’illuminò. Dal cristallo sulla sommità dello scettro si dipartì un raggio, il cielo blu-notte si schiarì fino a diventare rosato. Le intense iridi verdi della ragazza si scurirono e la sua pelle pallida divenne aranciata, riflettendo i primi raggi del sole, che sorse all’orizzonte oltre un altro ammasso di nuvole, più denso.  
“Un altro giorno sta giungendo” mormorò la ragazza.

  
  
[104].  
  
  


Cap.2 Trasformazione in genio

La giovane sollevò la lampada ad olio d’oro fuso, vergata da raffigurazioni di fiamme, decorate con dei rubini. Era sporca di sabbia, la ragazza iniziò a strofinarla, pulendola. 

Da essa scivolò del fumo che colpì la giovane, insinuandosi nelle sue narici e nella gola, facendola tossire. La ragazza ricadde confusa a terra, si sentiva indebolita. Iniziò a vedere sfocato, il suo lungo vestito azzurro e il suo intimo scomparvero, divenendo una giacchetta di tela decorata con finimenti d’oro. 

Avvertì un calore all’altezza delle gambe ed ansimò, una sensazione piacevole le scivolò lungo la schiena. Le sue gambe divennero un fumo bluastro, mentre i capelli le divennero più lunghi e setosi. Il seno le scomparve, al suo posto crebbe un petto muscoloso. Iniziò a volare, si guardò intorno confusa, degli anelli d’oro le comparvero sui polsi e fu trascinata attraverso il collo della lampada ad olio.

Cercò di sfuggire, urlando, ma venne risucchiata. 

[152].

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.3 LOTO

Il corpo del faraone giaceva sopra il tavolo d'oro, la luce del sole filtrava dalla fessura ad o della pesante parete di pietra, su cui erano dipinti gli dei e i geroglifici del libro dei morti.

A fissarlo c'era un falco, adagiato su un trono di pietra nero. Le sue ali erano socchiuse e il corpo si rifletteva nelle iridi dorate del rapace.

Lo scriba era intento a salmodiare una preghiera, un altro stava cospargendo di oli il corpo. Su una sedia di metallo erano adagiate le bende di lino, che profumavano di oli essenziali. 

Sul ripiano di un mobile in marmo erano disposti i vasi canopi, con le teste raffiguranti varia animali e una sola umana, al loro interno c'erano: intestini, fegato e polmoni.

Un terzo s'inginocchiò e sollevò un fiore di loto blu.

< Con questo fiore, io rappresento la dipartita di queste spoglie mortali del dio Ra. Che il sole che ora tramonti, rinasca nelle sue vesti eterne > pensò.

Il falco spiccò il volo e prese tra gli artigli il fiore di loto blu. Si librò verso il soffitto e attraversò la finestra circolare, percorrendo il cielo azzurro. 

Un petalo cadde e gli occhi della maschera mortuaria della futura mummia brillarono. Un secondo petalo precipitò e il modellino della barca dell'aldilà spiccò il volo, fino ad atterrare ai piedi del corpo privo di vita.

Invisibile agli scribi, 

Anubis apparve accanto al corpo, con una mano teneva una piuma e con l'altra una bilancia. Nelle sue orecchie aguzze udiva il verso gutturale del dio ippopotamo Ammut, con le fauci spalancate sporche di sangue.

[266].


	2. Cap.4 Vedovanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto con il prompt de Il giardino di Efp appartenente a I prompt del lunedì.  
> Prompt: - Sette croci per sette fratelli.

Scritto con il prompt de Il giardino di Efp appartenente a I prompt del lunedì.

Prompt: - Sette croci per sette fratelli.

 

Cap.4 Vedovanza

 

“Credere all’eternità è così difficile, se ti fermi a chiederti il perché non vai più avanti” disse la giovane tra sé e sé, con voce rauca. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e il vento le sferzava il viso.

Il bambino la teneva per la mano e la guardava in viso, coperta in parte dalla sciarpa pesante.

“Mamma? Qual è papà?” domandò, indicando le sette croci che svettavano in cima alla collinetta davanti a loro.

“Il primo, gli altri sono i suoi fratelli maggiori. Si fanno compagnia” spiegò la giovane donna, la voce le tremò.

Il figlio annuì.

< Sei tornato a casa con la tua famiglia, amore mio > pensò lei.

 

[110].


End file.
